


An Un-Holy Alliance...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Related, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Quotes Added., Slash, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Holding out for a Hero...Until the end...(Highlights from the Sequel Trilogy.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	An Un-Holy Alliance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainXcamino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainXcamino/gifts).



> Inspired by your works!

Immediately following Kylo Ren's interrogation of his vulnerable, confined victim Poe Dameron. Having achieved his desired outcome in extracting information...  
Kylo exited the room leaving General Hux... (Who was waiting patiently outside) As he left the scene.  
Hux looked in through the open door...Gazing an awe at the breathtaking beauty of the best pilot in the Resistance!  
In his cold heart of hearts...He felt something special awakening...  
He was later saddened at Poe's sudden departure when this prisoner escaped...Seemingly so easily!  
In the cold light of day he reflected on his life's choices...

I LOVE MYSELF!!!  
I am nothing more than a cruel hearted attention seeker!  
I love my power!  
My anger keeps me strong!  
Serving Sith Lord's feeds my feeble ego!  
Supreme Leaders demands can be hard to take...(And even more difficult to swallow!)  
The consequences of such actions have devastating effects...(Forever forced to be endured!)  
For all my aggressive...(Barking mad) Orders!...  
I was left speechless by the pure vision of loveliness that is...Commander Poe Dameron!...  
I HATE MYSELF!!!

ATTENTION!!!...  
"Hi! This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet...I need to speak with General Hux of the First Order...URGENTLY!!!"  
"(AHHH!!! He needs me...He wants me!!!)...I can hear you...Can you hear me?...(He can!)"  
"I'm holding for General Hux...With a 'H'...Skinny guy...(Kinda'...Tasty!!!)...Look I cant hold forever...(I will...If I have too!)"  
Now knowing Poe felt the same...Something drastic had to be done to force changes...Somehow? In order to escape from the black-hole he was digging for himself, if he planned to ignore such a strong emotional bond...Forming between them both, knowing only to well that whatever his actions...They would not go entirely un-noticed.

"I AM THE SPY!!!...Who dares?...Who wins?...Who looses?...Who cares?....Who chooses?...(I DO!!!)"  
Don't rain on my Parade!!!...  
Worry not...My brave beauty...Here comes your Warrior...

"I KNEW IT!!!"...

Epilogue:

Get ready for the launch...  
Here comes your Warrior...  
He's letting you know...  
The sun will come shine now...  
He's come to embrace you...  
Here comes your Warrior.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Epilogue is the song lyrics...The Warrior...(Un-sure who by.)  
> The Summery is a song title...By Bonnie Tyler.
> 
> (Discalimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
> 
> Update: In the extended novelisation of The Last Jedi...Poe is saying Hug's not Hux in the message scene, I hadn't noticed it in the movie, and neither in the book when it first came out. It is kinda' so sweet!


End file.
